La Dama Y El Asesino
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: El amor no tiene limites, y esta demas decir que es muy raro, y estos dos, lo saben perfectamente, JUNJELL!


Por los tejados de los edificios de la ciudad, se veía una figura masculina, saltar de tejado a tejado con mucha agilidad, muchos veían pasar a esta misteriosa silueta, queriendo sabe quién es, pero deberían agradecer que no está cerca de ellos, porque esa silueta, era uno de los criminales más buscados de todo el país, Junjie Lanjua, alguien que no necesita presentación.

Se detuvo en el tejado de un hotel, viendo el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, y sintiendo la suave pero fresca brisa, movía sus cabellos negros, **(Por cierto, olvide mencionar algo, en "Mercaderes", jamás dije cuál era el peinado de Junjie, es casi el mismo, sus flecos y los mechones se quedan en su lugar, solo que es una cola alta que le llega hasta la cintura)**, disfrutando del viento nocturno, y viendo el hermoso paisaje, que por pura casualidad, le recordaba a China, su tierra natal, a pesar de que este era un lugar hermoso y espectacular, extrañaba Shanghái, extrañaba a su familia, a su hermano, a su prima, a su padre, su madre, sus tíos, a todos, se sentía muy a gusto en esta ciudad pero también quería ver a sus familiares.

Su momento de paz fue interrumpido, al escuchar unos gritos de emoción, al parecer algo estaba sucediendo, Junjie miro a toda dirección, no encontró nada, así que decidió seguir el sonido.

Volvió a saltar, tejado por tejado, no encontraba nada, pero sabía que se estaba acercando, pues el sonido se estaba haciendo más fuerte, siguió saltando de tejado en tejado, hasta que llego al tejado de un edificio de 13 pisos, y lo vio;

Era un estadio, escuchaba gente gritando eufórica, pero estaban gritando un nombre, había luces de colores diferentes, que sobresalían sobre el estadio, y escuchaba música bastante fuerte, probablemente era un concierto.

Movido por la curiosidad, retomo sus saltos, pero esta vez se dirigía a ese estadio donde provenía esa música, detecto que la música era de su género favorito; Metal, vaya, nunca pensó que en esta ciudad había amantes de la buena música como él, porque normalmente, cuando pasaba por ese barrio y habían conciertos, la mayoría de las veces, era Pop, y otras veces, eran géneros totalmente diferentes, y en algunos conciertos, escuchaba canciones que simplemente le daban ganas de arrancarse los oídos, para dejar de seguir escuchando esa tortura, y no solo eso, hasta un día, cuando fue a un concierto, por pura curiosidad, de ese género que en ese tiempo era nuevo para él, se arrepintió con todas sus fuerzas de haber ido, incluso, le dieron ganas de vomitar, de tanto asco, desde ese día, jamás fue a un concierto de ese género, porque después de eso, las canciones que pertenecían a este, le parecían pura mierda.

Con mucho cuidado de que los guardias no lo descubrieran, entro por una puerta que era solo para el personal, salto hacía las partes superiores, destruyo un par de cámaras en el proceso, para que no lo descubrieran, y así poder disfrutar del concierto, camino por esas partes superiores, pero con cuidado y casi agachándose, hasta llegar a cierto punto, en que tendría una vista perfecta, pero también, un lugar que fuera un punto ciego, donde las cámaras no lo vigilaran, ni nada por el estilo, la voz del vocalista era femenina, lo que le extraño, había escuchado de cantantes de Metal que eran cantadas por vocalistas femeninos, pero jamás había escuchado una canción de este género, vocalizada por una chica, esta sería su oportunidad de poder saber cómo es eso.

Vigilo un poco, asegurándose de que las cámaras no lo vigilaban, si había llegado a ese punto ciego, entonces estaba seguro, miro hacía el lugar, la tarima donde se encontraba la banda, donde vio a la vocalista.

Era una chica…

Y vaya que le impresiono, no solo que fuera una mujer, si no su apariencia; Tenía unos 16 años por lo que veía, tenía el cabello castaño-cenizo, hasta la cintura, ondulado, que por el momento, lo tenía suelto, tenía una piel trigueña, casi blanca, bueno, pues aparentaba tener la piel blanca, desde ese punto, no podía ver sus ojos, ya descubriría el color de esos orbes después, tenía los labios pintados de un rosa pálido, tenía puesto un pantalón negro, de cuero, con una blusa de tirantes negra, que era hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo, tenía unos brazaletes en las muñecas, eran negros, pero tenían púas, lo que les daba un aspecto rocanrolero, tenía unas botas con tacón grueso, negras, de cuero, que le llegaban a la rodilla, también tenía unos pendientes, que tenía la forma de una calavera, y por último, tenía con un collar negro, que tenía también tenía púas, que se alaba alrededor de su cuello, no tenía tatuajes, para él era mucho mejor así, le daba un aspecto apto para el Metal, y además, le combinaba perfectamente, además de esas curvas que veía perfectamente, lo dejaban embobado.

Nicolle Montaner, según tenía entendido, ella dejo con la boca hasta el suelo, a uno de los mejores cantantes de Metal, y eso le impresionaba, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir a uno de sus conciertos, pero tenía planeado hacerlo algún día, y quien lo diría, si por pura casualidad la encontró aquí, esta sería una gran oportunidad.

Y al fin pudo escuchar esa bella voz que poseía, **(Escuchen; Pull Me Under - Dream Theater)**

**-Instrumental-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lost In The Sky**

**Clouds roll by and I roll with them **

**Arrows Fly **

**Seas increase and then fall again**

**This world is spinning around me**

**This world is spinning without me**

**Every day send future to past**

**Every breath leaves me one less to my last**

**-Instrumental-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Watch the sparrow falling**

**Gives me meaning to it all**

**If not today nor yet tomorrow them so other day**

**I´ll take seven lives for one**

**And then my only father´s son **

**As sure as I did ever love him**

**I am not afraid**

**This world is spinning around me**

**The whole world keeps spinning around me**

**All life is future to past **

**Every breath leaves me one less to my last**

**Pull Me Under **

**Pull Me Under**

**Pull Me Under**

**I´m not afraid **

**All that I fell is honor and spite **

**All I can do is set it right **

**Dust fills my eyes **

**Clouds roll by and I roll with them**

**Centuries cry **

**Orders fly and I fall again**

**This world is spinning inside me **

**The whole world is spinning inside of me**

**Every day sends the future to past**

**Every steps brings me closer to my last**

**Pull Me Under**

**Pull Me Under**

**Pull Me Under**

**I´m not afraid**

**Living my life too much in the sun **

**Only until you will is done**

**-Instrumental-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pull Me Under**

**Pull Me Under**

**Pull Me Under**

**I´m not afraid**

**All that I fell is honor and spite**

**All I can do is set it right**

**Pull Me Under **

**Pull Me Under**

**Pull Me Under**

**I´m not afraid**

**Living my life too much in the sun**

**Only until you will is done**

**-Instrumental-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ooh that is too**_

_**Too solid flesh **_

_**Ooh that **_

Junjie quedo boquiabierto, estaba impresionado, esto le parecía increíble, ¡Ella cantada fenomenal!, no se lo podía creer, y gracias a ella, ahora el Metal, le parecía aún mejor de lo que le parecía antes, y demonios, esa se volvió su canción favorita, sonrió un poco, ya tenía planeado hacerle una pequeña visita.

**(...)**

Fueron unas agotadoras horas, pero había valido la pena, con tal de ver feliz a esa gente con su canto, en ese momento se encontraba en su camerino, recostada en su silla, que por si quería avanzar si levantarse, tenía ruedas, era como una silla de una computadora, relajándose, frente a su espejo, descansando, incluso había firmado autógrafos, tomo un poco de ese Té helado de manzana, que tenía ahí, muy pronto, regresaría a ese hotel de lujo, y luego de varias semanas aquí, por contratos, y ese tipo de cosas, se largaría a otro país por la gira.

La castaña dejo ese vaso donde estaba, para después volver a recostarse, y quedarse dormida, almenos hasta que un asistente venga y la despierte, pero esa idea se esfumo, cuando sintió como algo, o alguien se movía.

Giro su silla, para poder ver todo el camerino, vigilando que fuera lo que se movía. - ¿Hola?. – Pregunto, pero después sintió, como alguien pasaba cerca suyo, agradecía que las paredes y la puerta de ese lugar fueran aprueba de ruido, o si no, un por millón de guarda-espaldas, estaría ahí dentro de unos segundos. - ¿Hay alguien ahí?. – Pregunto otra vez, pero sentía que no le iban a responder.

\- Si, hay alguien atrás tuyo. – Escucho una voz detrás de ella, pensó que sería un fanático obsesionado y un poco pervertido, pero no lo era, se volteo lentamente, para verse con una mirada asiática. – Hola… - Saludo con una sonrisa maliciosa y como si no fuera la gran cosa, la castaña palideció de miedo, lo conocía, era uno de los asesinos más despiadados y buscados del país, y tenía su fama por que a la mayoría de sus víctimas, les daba una muerte silenciosa.

La joven lentamente, retrocedió aun sin levantarse, y cuando estuvo a una buena distancia, se levantó rápidamente, dispuesta a ir hacia la puerta y huir rápido de ahí, pero antes de hacerlo, el joven ya estaba frente a esta, y antes de que pudiera retroceder, él tomo uno de sus brazos, y lo sujeto con un poco de fuerza, no tanta como para lastimarla, pero lo suficiente como para que no escapara. – Argh, ¡Suélteme!. – Le ordeno, mientras intentaba zafarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, trato de parecer fuerte y severa, pero por dentro, estaba aterrada, de que este tipo le hiciera algo.

Junjie hizo como que pensaba. – Hmm… - Para mala suerte de la Montaner, el peli-negro sonrió. – No. – Le respondió con calma, la joven le miro con fastidio.

\- ¡Que me sueltes, idiota!. – Le volvió a ordenar, ya con enfado, pero por dentro estaba aterrada, maldecía para sus adentros que el camerino no tenía cámaras.

\- No lo hare por el momento… - Le dijo, mientras agrandaba su sonrisa. – Te diré algo, estuviste genial allá afuera. – Le elogio.

Nicolle le miro confundida, ¿Un asesino, la estaba elogiando?. – T-Tu… ¿Dijiste que…?. –

\- Estuviste increíble, sí, eso dije. – Le interrumpió sonriendo sin malicia, sorprendiéndola aún más. – Mira, no vine a matarte, solo quiero charlar… Voy a soltarte, pero no grites, ni trates de hacer algo en mi contra. – Le declaro, dejándola con los ojos como platos, pero reacciono casi inmediatamente.

La joven se lo pensó un poco, ¿El tipo que tenía planeado?, si era algo malo lo haría sufrir, pero la propuesta era buena. – Esta bien… Ahora suéltame. – Dijo amablemente, pero aún estaba asustada, no quería que se enojara y la matara.

\- Jejeje… ¿Y cómo sé que no trataras de hacer algo cuando te suelte?. – Pregunto el Lanjua, la joven trago saliva, no había pensado en eso, se odiaría para mañana pero valía la pena si quería conservar su vida.

\- Por favor, estamos en el mismo cuarto, enserio, ves si intento algo. – Respondió la Montaner con nerviosismo, Junjie rio por lo bajo ante esto, a lo que la chica le miro con un poco de fastidio.

\- Esta bien… - Le dio el oji-café, antes de soltarla.

Nicolle se separó un poco sorprendida por la acción del asesino, lo vio, estaba de brazos cruzados, y, otra vez, tenía esa sonrisa burlona, que no le parecía, para nada graciosa, retrocedió lentamente, pero no hizo nada, nada que alertara al joven, pero ya no se sentía tan asustada como antes. – Ya debes conocerme. – Le dijo el Lanjua aun sonriendo, y rompiendo el silencio.

\- Si, eres Junjie, un criminal. – Respondió, seriamente. – No debería estar hablando contigo. -

\- Eso dicen. – Fue lo único que dijo el joven, simplemente, y levantando los hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

\- Aunque tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo sabías tu que yo estaba aquí?, ¡¿Y cómo entraste?!. – Pregunto la vocalista, ¿La seguridad era tan mala?, ¿Enserio?.

\- Primero; Estaba tranquilamente pasando por los tejados de la ciudad, cuando oí la música, y vi el estadio. Sobre como entre, sencillo; Simplemente entre por la puerta del personal, fui a un punto ciego de las cámaras, y donde la vista era perfecta, y eso, me fue más que suficiente, para un "Criminal", como tú le dices, de mi nivel, evadir a esos guardias de pacotilla es bastante sencillo. – Le explico Junjie algo arrogante.

\- ¿Quieres decir que viniste por pura casualidad, te quedaste para el concierto, y entraste aquí solo para hablar conmigo?. – Pregunto la Montaner sorprendida, nunca se esperó que alguien como él hiciera eso.

\- Hmm, si, ¿Algún problema con eso?. – Pregunto el oji-café, sin inmutarse.

\- Es mucho mejor a que vengas a matarme. – Respondió Nicolle, con ambas manos en su cintura, y sonriendo un poco, ya aliviada.

\- Neh… Me agradas… Yo no le hago eso a la gente que me agrada. – Respondió el sicario, con notoria sinceridad, logrando sorprender a la joven.

\- ¿Enserio?. –

\- Claro. –

\- Eh… ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?. – Pregunto la Montaner… No tenía, ¡Ni puta idea!, de donde salió eso, Junjie arqueo una ceja confundido, pero igual acepto la propuesta, en el camerino había un sofá rojo, así que solo se sentaron. - ¿Enserio te gusta el Metal?. – Pregunto con curiosidad.

\- ¿Gustarme?. – Pregunto el peli-negro, mirando a la vocalista, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa divertida. – Es mi género de música favorito. – Le aclaro, dejándola más impresionada.

\- Wow… ¿Nadie sabe eso de ti?. –

\- Eres la primera en saberlo. – Le afirmo.

\- Jeje… - La joven solo se limitó a reír un poco.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ser una vocalista?. – Pregunto el peli-negro, la castaña le miro.

\- ¿Es una charla o una entrevista?. – Bromeo la Montaner.

\- Quizá ambas. – Le devolvió el asesino, provocando unas pequeñas risas por parte de ambos.

\- Ver a mi público feliz, de pequeña siempre soñé con hacer esto algún día, e ir a un concierto, a presentarme frente a millones de personas… Me hace sentir feliz de haber cumplido ese sueño… - Respondió Nicolle, conmoviendo al joven, cuando la vocalista vio al sicario jugando con un cuchillo. -¡No hagas eso!. - Le dijo, alejándose un poco.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Jugar con el cuchillo?. – Pregunto Junjie, confuso.

\- Sí. –

\- ¿Por qué?. –

\- Me asusta. – Le confeso Nicolle, algo avergonzada, el joven sabía que tenía razón, era un asesino, y en parte, eso significaba que si se veía jugando con un cuchillo, eso no significaría nada agradable, así que dejo de hacerlo. – Oye… Y… ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ser un asesino?. – Junjie le miro confundido ante esto, nadie le había preguntado algo como eso, la joven al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, solo se avergonzó un poco. – Sé que sonó un poco raro… –

\- Bastante raro diría yo… - Le interrumpió el Lanjua.

\- Correcto. – Afirmo sarcásticamente la vocalista. – Pero… Siento curiosidad, no te quiero criticar, pero, ser un asesino, es malo, y me imagino que debes saberlo, y no trae buenas consecuencias si eres atrapado, pero… ¿Qué es lo que disfrutas de hacer lo que haces?. –Pregunto, Junjie suspiro ante esto, pero sonreía.

\- Quizá todo mundo piense eso… Pero… Lo que disfruto de ser lo que soy, es la adrenalina, el sentimiento de emoción al hacer algo como eso, no estoy diciendo que eso es lo único que disfruto… Lo que en realidad disfruto al hacerlo, es que, en algunos de mis asesinatos, puedo cobrar venganza, puedo desahogarme, puedo desquitarme de ese dolor, y esa rabia, que esa victima me haya causado, y no solo me vengo a mí, los que me pagan para asesinar, siempre me dicen la razón por la que piden que mate a esa persona, es como desahogar a mi cliente, vengarle, quitarle ese peso de encima que le haya causado la víctima, hacerle sentir mucho mejor, además, algunas veces, me pagan para matar a millonarios, engreídos, malparidos, unos simples desgraciados, que solo piensan en sí mismos, que gracias a ellos, las personas que no son de su clase, sufren situaciones económicas de las grandes, sin embargo, gracias a mis asesinatos, muchas personas que sean parte de la pobreza, pueden recibir ese pan de cada día que tanto han anhelado, ¿Eso es todo?, ¡No!, por supuesto que no, quizá les provoco a mis victimas una muerte dolorosa aunque silenciosa, pero en realidad, quizá estas personas, pueden haber pasado por atrocidades en su vida, incluso ella pudo sufrir más que mi cliente, así que, cuando acabo con su vida, en realidad, puede que este cesando con su dolor, así dándole un descanso, y terminando con esa agonía que sentía de hace mucho, el trabajo de un asesino no es solo matar, bueno, quizá si lo sea, pero no del todo, también puede ser que estés acabando con el dolor de una persona, permitiéndoles descansar en paz, enviándolas a un lugar mejor. – Termino de explicar Junjie, dejando a la chica sorprendida, ese concepto de un asesino, no lo conocía. **(No es que este en apoyo con los asesinos, ni que crea esto… Es solo que fue la mejor explicación que se me pudo ocurrir)**.

\- Yo… Yo no sabía eso… - Comento la joven, aun impresionada.

\- Pues ahora lo sabes… Recuerda esto; Es un secreto de asesinos, así que no se lo digas a nadie, confió en ti. – Le dijo, sonriéndole con serenidad.

\- Ahmm… Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie, confía en mí, el secreto está a salvo conmigo, lo prometo. – Le prometió la joven, con una mano en su pecho.

\- … Bueno… Me gustó mucho hablar contigo, Nico. – Dijo Junjie, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

\- ¿Te vas?. – Pregunto la castaña.

\- Sip… No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, o me atraparan. – Le respondió el joven, mirándola.

\- Bueno… Adiós… - Se despidió dulcemente.

\- Adiós… - Eso fue lo último que escucho del chico, con esto, Nicolle cerró los ojos por unos segundos, pero cuando los abrió, Junjie ya no estaba.

Tardo varios minutos, tratando de procesar lo que paso, había charlado con un asesino de los más buscados, y este no la había matado, ni le había lastimado siquiera, lo que le dejo confundida, además, la elogio incluso, y le confió un secreto, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Por qué a ella?, ¡¿Y por qué no había llamado a seguridad cuando vio la oportunidad?!, simplemente hablaron, no es nada malo, además, cuando lo vio a los ojos, simplemente la dejo cautivada, esos orbes, de un café, que endulzaría hasta la cosa más salada, ¡Un momento!, ¡Él es un sicario!, ¡Un criminal!, ¡¿Qué sucedió con ella?!.

\- Señorita Montaner. – Dijo un asistente mientras abría la puerta del camerino.

\- Oh, hola Robert. – Saludo la castaña. – ¿Vienes llegando?. -

\- Así es. – Respondió el tal Robert.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?. – Pregunto la Montaner levantándose del sofá.

\- El chofer la está esperando, ya puede irse al hotel. – Respondió el asistente, antes de irse.

La vocalista, se estiro un poco, miro la hora, casi media noche, era cierto, ya debía irse, tal vez en el hotel podría pensar mejor las cosas.

En las afueras del lugar, en un tejado de un edificio de 13 pisos, se encontraba Junjie, sonriendo algo victorioso, al fin pudo conocer a la muy reconocida Nicolle Montaner, hablar con ella, e incluso, ver la preciosidad de sus orbes, que eran de un azul-grisáceo, un hermoso, y raro tono de ojos, algo que simplemente le derritió el corazón.

Desde entonces, nunca se separaron, comenzaron a verse en secreto, se volvieron buenos amigos, hasta que él, dio el siguiente paso; Declararsele, fue algo magico para ambos, empezaron a tener cita secretas, hacían todo juntos, pero en secreto, salían, paseaban, camían, se mostraban lugares a ambos, de todo, ese, era un amor inseparable, aunque prohibido...

* * *

\- ¿Qué?. - Pregunto Nicolle tristeza, ambos estaban en un dormitorio con una cama matrimonial, en una casa pequeña, pero acogedora, que su propietario, era su compañero, novio en realidad, y este, no tenía sus armas, y esa era la ultima noche que pasarían juntos, por gira de la joven.

\- Lo se... Estare 17 meses allí, según me dijeron... Como lo siento, Nico. - Se disculpo Junjie, para besarla con suavidad. - Pero el tiempo vuela... Así que cuando nos demos cuenta, ya habra pasado ese tiempo. - Dijo, al separase.

Nicolle se acerco al oido izquierdo del joven, para susurrarle. - Te esperare... Pero hasta entonces... No dejemos que nada nos separe. - Le susurro, a los que ambos se sonrojaron, pero les gustaba la propuesta.

El sicario la beso apasionadamente, mientras la vocalista correspondía al beso, pero este se torno muy intenso, cuando él le mordio el labio inferior, ella, gustosa, entre-abrio su boca, dejando que sus lenguas, dieran ese erotico y ardiente vals entre ellas, se separaron por culpa del maldito aire, pero el joven no quería detenerse, fue bajando esos besos por su cuello, llegando hasta su hombro, lo mordio un poco, aunque dejo una ligera marca de "Eres Mía", en ese lugar.

\- Sigue... Por favor... - Le rogo la joven entre suspiros, el joven sonrió, la recosto lentamente en la cama, mientras la despojaba de esa estorbosa blusa, dejandola en un sujetador, metio una de sus manos por debajo de este, llegando a masajear uno de sus pechos, provocando un... -¡Ah!. - Gimió la joven de puro placer al sentir esto, para Junjie, esta era la mas hermosa sinfonía que había escuchado en toda su vida. **(0=3)**

Aunque Nicolle no quería seguir en el papel de la sumisa, así que, con timidez, pero atrevimiento, metio su mano entre los pantalones del joven, tambien por debajo de sus boxers, hasta llegar a miembro, notando la enorme erección que poseía, empezo a masajear el miembro. - Ah... - Jadeó el asesino, un jadeo, no quería escuchar solo eso, formo un pequeño puñ, mientras comenzaba un movimiento de arriba a abajo, con un poco de fricción, presionando un poco el miembro. - ¡Ah!. - Un gemido salio de la boca del asiatico, un gemido, eso era lo que quería escuchar.

Él, comenzo a despojarla de ese estorboso sujetador, viendo esos hermosos, suaves, grandes, redondos y bien formados pechos, coronado con ese botón rosado tan apetecible, **(AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!)**, con una mano, comenzo a acariciar sus senos, mientras jalaba suavemente, esos botones rosados, escuchando varios gemido, por parte de pa castaña, ella, mientras él hacía eso, le desamarro su peinado, soltando esa larga cabellera negra, despues, lo despojo de esa molesta gabardina, dejando ver, sus sudados, pero perfectamente marcados, musculos en su abdomen, pecho y brazos, y tambien, dejando ver completamente, ese tatuaje de dragón, en el costado derecho de su abdomen, comeno a acariciar su musculoso abdomen con pectorales, logrando sacarle jadeos, similares a gruñidos, un sonido muy dulce para sus oidos.

Junjie se encargo del calzado de ambos, para que no les fuera tan dificultado, Nicolle se encargo de despojarlos de esos tan molestos pantalones, él quedo en un boxer gris oscuros, y ella en una simples braguitas, él joven acerco su boca a uno de sus pechos, donde comenzo a succionarlo. - ¡Ah!, ¡Junjie!. -

\- Me encanta que "Cantes" mi nombre... Y quiero ser el unico... Que escuche ese "Canto". - Le confeso el Lanjuaa, logrando sonrojarla, pero luego arqueo la espalda, para volver a senti caricias en sus pechos, pero esta vez, el joven estaba evitando sus pezones, torturandola. - ¿Te gusta?. - Pregunto.

\- Aja. - Fue lo unico que respondió la Montaner.

\- Me parece quieres que toque algún lugar en particular, ¿Me equivoco?. - Le dijo, pero ella simplemente asintio con la cabeza, él sonrió, y comenzo a acariciar us caderas. - ¿Aquí?. - Le pregunto.

\- Ah... Mas arriba. - Le respondió la joven entre suspiros y gemidos, pero Junjie simplemente, paso sus manos a su vientre.

\- ¿Aqui?. - Le volvio a preguntar, Nicolle ya no resistio mas, tomo las manos del joven, y las color en sus pechos, esto incluye sus pezones.

\- Ahí. - Le respondió la joven, mientras disfrutaba el contacto, pero escucho como Junjie se reía por lo bajo, lo que fue un ataque a su orgullo, para vengarse, se posiciono sobre él, le bajo el boxer, descubriendo lo bien dotado que estaba, y puso el erecto miembro entre sus pechos, para luego presionarlos, y así masajeando el miembro del sicario. - ¿Te gusta?. - Pregunto sensualmente la vocalista, el joven solo le respondió con un "Si". - Algo me dice que quieres que haga algo en especial, ¿No?. - Le dijo, pero él no respondió. - ¿Nada?. - Seguía sin respuesta. - Entonces acepto el reto. -Dijo, para empezar a lamer el miembro del joven, con deliberada lentitud, mientra jugueteaba con la lengua.

\- ¡Ah!. - Grito el Lanjua, él hacía todo lo posible por no darle lo que quería, pero el libidobfue demasiado, Nicolle saboreaba esa pre-eyaculación, con delicia, mientras veía como él desvíaba la mirada sonrojado, pero fue poco despues, para sentir como se posicionaba sobre ella.

Junjie, la despojo de sus bragas, dejandola desnuda ante él, y exponiendo esa delicada intimidad, introdujo dos dedos en su clitoris, pero Nicolle solo dio un ligero quejido.

\- ¿Te duele?. - Pregunto el peli-negro, con las voz ronca, debido al placer.

\- Es algo, bastante extraño... P-Pero, me gusta. - Respondió la vocalista, sonrojandose, pero empezo a gemir con fuerza, cuando su novio, comenzo a mover sus dedos mas a prisa, luego, saco los dos dedos, y comenzo a lamer el clitoris desu castaña, haciendo que ella no resistiera y eyaculara... Él difruto el sabor de ese liquido.

\- Te amo. - Le dijo el asiatico, para abrir las piernas de la joven, deslizar su erecto miembro, notando, esa delgada barrera, que guardaba ese preciado tesoro virgen, y sin mas que decir, la penetro por completo.

Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla derecha de la vocalista, le dolía, era obvio, era primeriza en esto. Junjie le enjuago la lagrima, y la beso con dulzura, tratando de distraerla, él tambien era primerizo, debía aceptarlo, primero empezo con embestidas suaves, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por la pierna de ella, era inevitable, esto siempre sucedía la primera vez... Cuando el dolor desaparecio, convirtirndose en placer. -Ah... Junjie... ¡Continua!, ¡Por favor!. -

Al oir esto, como esclavo obedecio, acelero el movimiento y aplico mas fuerza, viendo una sonrida en el bello rostro de su novia, mientras continuaba devorando sus pechos, mientras ella movía las caderas para obtener mas profundidad en cada penetración, las embestidas se hacían mas violentas cada vez, casi parecía que se romprería la cama, hasta que eso sucedio... Llegaron al orgasmo.

Cansados, se recostaron en la cama, jadeando profundamente, esa noche, nunca la olvidarían, se dieron un ultimo beso, y al separase, sin querer, abrazados, se quedaron dormidos.

Es increible esta situación, un romance, entre un asesino y una cantante de Metal, el amor es raro, y estos dos, lo han comprobado.

Es gracioso, un romance prohibido, entre...

**La Dama Y El Asesino...**

* * *

**HE VUELTO!, y con una nueva venganza, recien salida del horno, Nico, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, xD.**

**Como estoy cansada, solo dire esto**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
